The present invention relates to an improved rotary assembly for use in a central tire inflation system for automatically maintaining the inflation pressure of the pneumatic tires on moving vehicles such as tractor trailers. Automatic central tire inflation systems for vehicle tires are well known and the subject of several U.S. patents, including Nos. 3,276,503; 4,387,931; 4,883,106; 5,287,906 and 5,584,949, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The central tire inflation systems employed on typical tractor trailers utilize the air compressor on the tractor as a source of pressurized air to fill a leaking tire while the trailer is in motion. The compressor directs air to the reserve air brake tank on the trailer, which generally corresponds to the range of typical inflation pressures in the tires used on trailers. Air from the reserve air brake tank is first directed to the braking system to maintain the air pressure in the braking system. Excess air is directed from the tank through a pressure protection valve to a control box for the tire inflation system. The pressure protection valve only opens to direct the air to the control box when excess air pressure is present, thereby preventing air from being directed to the air inflation system which is needed for the trailer braking system. The control box contains a pressure regulator which is set to the cold tire pressure of the particular tires on the trailer so as to supply air to the tires at the desired pressure level in the event of a leak. Air is directed from the control box to the leaking tire through one of the trailer axles, which either carries an air line from the control box, or is sealed and functions as an air conduit. The pressurized air carried by the axles communicates with each pair of trailer tires mounted thereon through a rotary union assembly by which air flow is directed from a stationary air line to the valve stems on the rotating tires. Pressure responsive valves are employed between each rotary union assembly and its associated tires so that upon the occurrence of a leak in one of the tires, the resulting pressure loss will cause one of the valves to open and allow air flow from the rotary union assembly to pass therethrough to the leaking tire.
While these central tire inflation systems are well known and in widespread use, they suffer from several shortcomings. The rotary union assemblies employed in these systems have a relatively limited useful life span before the rotary seals begin to leak. The rotary seals, or rotary unions as they are frequently called, which are employed in these assemblies are generally located within the wheel lubrication compartments adjacent the ends of the axles. Accordingly, any air leakage in the rotary union seals causes an air pressure build up within the lubrication compartment which can damage the oil seals therein, and create an oil leak. If the wheel bearings lose their lubrication, they will seize up and can cause a fire. In addition to creating the potential for a dangerous fire, the positioning of the rotary union within the lubrication compartment of the wheel makes accessibility to the elements comprising the rotary union both difficult and awkward. As a result, the costs of repair and replacement are significantly increased.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a rotary union assembly for automatic central tire inflation systems which exhibits a substantially longer life than the rotary union assemblies heretofore in use. In addition, the assembly is preferably configured so as to position the rotary union outside of the lubrication compartment for the vehicle wheels and thus avoids pressure build-ups within the compartment in the unlikely event of a leak in the rotary union seal. The preferred assembly also provides ready access to the rotary union components thereof without having to enter the lubrication compartment to facilitate part replacement. As a result, the present invention provides a substantial improvement in air pressure maintenance systems for tractor trailer tires.
Other problems facing central tire inflation systems include a lack of uniformity in tractor trailer wheel hub cap configurations and off-center mountings. The former situation results in variations in the axial distance between the ends of the axle spindles and end walls of the hub caps. This distance generally determines the spacing between the air inlet of the assembly and the rotary seal therein. It would be highly desirable to provide a rotary union assembly which could readily accommodate such dimensional variations and thereby obviate the need to provide differently sized assemblies or replacement components for different hub cap configurations. Preferably, the rotary union assembly should also accommodate off-center alignments of the axle spindle and hub caps without incurring additional wear on the air seals in the assembly which further shortens the life of the assembly. The preferred embodiment of the rotary union assembly of the present invention achieves these objectives as well.